Demons, Ghosts, and Harry
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry didn't live with the Dursley's for long. A savior took him away and gave him to a family that loved him. After defeating Voldemort he goes to see his savior. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Demons, Ghosts, and Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Ghost Hunt

English  
_Flashback_

Harry Potter was definitely a unique and powerful boy. He had defeated the dark lord last year and was now on an airplane to Japan. He was invited by his old friend Lin Kōujo.

Harry had met Lin when he was in Britain on business. Lin had rescued him from the Dursley's and then helped him find a family that took him in. He would visit and teach Harry different things.

When he landed at the airport he quickly made his way to the address that Lin was at for a case. He made his way over to the driver he had hired on got into the car.

The driver was a British squip who was given away by his parents. He found that while he couldn't do magic he had a talent with cars. He lived near Harry till he moved to Japan two years ago. When he did live near Harry the two had become friends. Harry had called him and asked if he could drive Harry to the house and that Harry would pay him. After much arguing he agreed and the two talked on the way.

"Nice to see you again Harry."

"You too Ky."

"Wish you wouldn't call me that." Kyle said as he glared at Harry out of the side of his eye.

"Too bad it since you're stuck with it." Kyle sighed in exasperation. "Anyway how are you doing?"

"Good. Hey, does dear old mum and dad know I left yet?" Kyle was the male child of the Weasleys and was the twin brother to Percy.

"No. The only ones who know are your brothers, Hermione, and professor Dumbledore."

"Oh good. How are they?"

"Good. Bill said that he would come see you the next time he has off. Charlie said that I can't say anything so sorry about that."

"Of course you are." Kyle muttered.

Harry ignored him and continued. "Perce said that he will visit when he comes to Japan for work next week. The twins are busy getting their shop ready for its grand opening. Ron said that he will try to write but he is under surveillance by Molly and Hermione wants you to send more books and thanks you for the ones that you already sent."

"I see. Well tell her I said that I will and that she is welcome. How is the little brat sister of mine?"

"Still obsessed with me."

"Poor you." He never had a chance to meet her and from what he heard from both his brothers and Harry he didn't want to. "How is Albus doing?" Albus had been the one to help him once he found out about him.

"He is good. He can't wait to see you. He also wanted me to pass along his thanks for the Japanese muggle candy."

"I knew he would like them. How are your parents doing?"

Harry beamed as he answered. "They're great. Mum was sad that I was coming here but is happy too. Dad just laughed and told me to have a good time. Oh and mum is finally pregnant. They said they would send me a letter when they find out the sex."

"That's great Harry. I'm glad that you are finally going to have a sibling."

"Me too. Although I hope that they don't go overboard like they did when they adopted me." Both boys winced at that.

"I still remember when your friend brought you to them. She squealed, got angry, before squealing once more. Finally she had your dad bring you to the hospital while she went and bought you every toy and clothing under the sun."

"I will admit that she frightened me when she did that."

"She frightened the whole neighborhood." They laughed.

"My I ask if it was the healer or you that found out that she was pregnant?"

"It was me."

"Figures. Now what I really want to know is how you are doing and don't tell me you are fine." Kyle knew what had happened in Britain thanks to the letters he received from his brothers, Albus, and Hermione.

"I don't know. I know what I did but I can't seem to feel anything from it."

Kyle looked at Harry sadly. Life wasn't fair for him. Luckily he had the Weasley boys, his parents, Hermione, Albus, and of course Lin.

"The school healer and a healer from Saint Mongos say that I am in emotional shock. They want me to contact a mind healer to get help."

"But you won't."

"I still remember the last time I had to go to one."

"They had to do it."

"Don't care."

"Stubborn brat." Harry's response was sticking his tongue out at him. "Real mature."

They continued to joke with each other. Kyle was glad to see Harry so happy. It really had been awhile since he was. Soon though they made it to the correct address.

"Well here we are. Don't forget to visit."

"I will." Harry had gotten out, grabbed his bag and walked to the front door.

Kyle drove away while his eyebrow twitched. He thought that Harry forgot to pay him until he saw the money on the passenger seat. He sighed and wished that Harry would learn that Kyle didn't need to be payed for helping him out.

Harry rank the doorbell. He didn't have to wait long before the door was answered by a women with short brown hair.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. This may sound weird but is Lin Kōujo here? I'm a friend of his and he invited me here to help."

"Oh of course." She let him in and led him to the room him and the others were using as a home base. "Mr. Kōujo this boy is here for you." She left after that.

A tall black haired man turned. As soon as Harry saw his face he dropped his bag and launched himself at the man.

"LIN!" The shout gained the shocked looks from the others as well as seeing Lin hug the mysterious person.

"Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Demons, Ghosts, and Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Ghost Hunt

English  
_Flashback_

"At some point you will have to let me go." Lin told Harry.

Harry pouted and let go. "Fine." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Lin?" A tall black haired boy asked.

"Harry this is my boss Shibuya Kazuya. Kazuya this is an old friend of mine Potter Harry."

"Pleasure." Harry said through his pout.

The boy, Kazuya, nodded and went back to the monitors. The others looked offended that they weren't introduced.

"So what is going on?"

Lin explained the situation to Harry. Harry nodded before he sat cross legged in the middle of the room. Only Lin wasn't confused. Harry closed his eyes and dropped his shield and once it was he was assaulted with many different strong emotions. Harry gasped and quickly put his shield back up. Lin was on him in a minute.

"What did you feel?" Lin asked.

"There is a lot of anger and sadness as well a great pain.." Harry let Lin pick him up and carry him to the couch. "The emotions are all over the place so I cannot pinpoint a location."

Lin brought over his bag and pulled out a vial of liquid. "That is fine. Drink this then go to sleep and pinpoint the location."

"Okay." Harry did as he was told and he soon fell asleep.

"So this is the boy you told me about."

"Yes."

"While he sleeps we will continue with the investigation. Mai and I will be conducting the experiment." The two left the room to do so.

Lin went back to the monitors so that he could watch the screen. Matsuzaki and Houshou sat down on the other couch and waited. Soon Kazuya and Mai returned and watched the monitors with Lin.

A few minutes later the Kana ran into the room calling for them to come quickly. All but Lin and Harry ran out of the room following her. Lin watched through the monitor.

The furniture in the little girls bedroom was moved away from the walls and turned at an angle. Lin shook his head when he hear Matsuzaki suggest that the little girl, Ayami, could have done it only to be shot down by Houshou.

Soon a scream was heard and they ran into the room where the little girl's aunt, Noriko was in. This time the furniture in the room was turned upside down. Lin was distracted by the rustling next to him.

"I'm sorry Lin but the emotions are all over the place. The anger spiked twice but then it went away."

"It isn't your fault." Lin grabbed another chair and brought it towards the other. "For now you may help me." He then picked Harry up and put him in the other chair.

"Okay."

(The next day)

Harry was bored. The rooms were the activity had happened had been off limits and Matsuzaki was doing the exorcism. Well an attempt. Harry couldn't do anything scence Lin wasn't allowing him to leave the room. The experiment proved that it was done by a spirit.

"Lin?"

"Yeah."

"The emotions are still there." Harry whispered since he was slightly scared of the shrine maiden.

"We are just going to have to wait and see what happens. She won't believe it if we were to tell her." Harry nodded. "If you want you may try to locate the emotions once more." Harry nodded and went to the couch and fell asleep.

"What is he doing?" Mai asked.

Lin sighed before he explained. "Harry is an empath. He created a shield around his mind so that he could block out emotions. While positive emotions are soothing negative emotions causes Harry to be in pain. He finds that he can focus on his ability better while he is sleeping. Yesterday he was trying to locate where the emotions were coming from but they were all over the place. Today he is doing the same thing."

"But the exorcism?"

"He still feels the emotions." Mai nodded and went back to doing her job.

(That night)

Later that night Harry had gone to the hotel to sleep. He had once again failed to pinpoint a location. The emotions were everywhere at once. Harry was beginning to suspect that there was more than one spirit. Lin figured that Harry was right but was more concerned with Harry's health so he wanted Harry to spend time out of the house so he sent him to the hotel.

Meanwhile Mai was reporting to Kazuya when a scream was heard. They all ran into the kitchen. The scream came from Kana as the flames shot up from the oven.

"KANA!" Mai screamed as she pulled the women away from the fire.

"The flames just started shooting up from nowhere." The frighten women told them.

Kasuya ran into the room and placed himself between them and the fire. "Get back. Takigawa!"

The monk grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. When the fire was out Mai caught a glimpse of someone outside.

"NARU SOMEONE'S OUT THERE!" She yelled and he ran to the window.

"Are you sure?" He asked when he saw no one.

"Yes someone was looking through the window. A little kid."

They went upstairs and questioned Ayami. When she defended herself knocking noises began. Ayami continued to say she didn't do it as the furniture rattled and the room shook. As the girl yelled a bookcase began to fall and almost hit Noroki.

(Next morning)

Harry returned to the house to find that he was right about the exorcism being a failure. Harry was glad that no one was hurt. As Houshou and Kazuya were arguing Lin noticed the temperature drop in the little girls room.

"Kazuya the temperature dropped in Ayami's room."

"Turn the volume up." Knocking noises were heard through the speakers.

"There isn't anyone in that room." Mai said as she started at the monitor screen feeling scared and causing Harry to quickly strengthen his shield.

"Incredible. The temperature in Ayami's room is dropping fast unbelievably fast."

"Then who can be causing this?"

"It can't be Ayami." Harry told her. "No human can do this. Not even gifted humans could."

Mai was then told to go watch the little girl. Harry turned towards Lin.

"Who ever was in Ayami's room was very angry."

"You sure."

"Yeah. It was also the only room that held the anger. Everywhere else was just filled with pain and sorrow. It makes me believe even more that there is more than one spirit here."

"I would make since. Not even a spirit can have emotions happen in more than one place at a time. If the emotions are everywhere then it stands to reason that there are more than one spirit."

"I am going to go back to the hotel. The more time I spend in this place the bigger my headache becomes."

"Good. I will call you if we need you. Make sure to eat something."

"Okay." Harry quickly left.

He called Ky and asked for him to pick him up. With how much pain he was in he didn't want to use public transportation in case he passed out or became ill. He would eat then meditate as soon as he was in the hotel room. His shields were weakening under the strong emotions in the house and he was hoping to strengthen them. He then would wait for either Lin to call or for them to come to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demons, Ghosts, and Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or GH

English  
_Flashback_

Lin, Kazuya, and Harry were sharing a hotel room and since it only had two beds Harry slept in the same bed with Lin. Lin had entered the hotel room and smiled when he saw Harry curled up on his bed sleeping. Lin felt bad that he had to force Harry to go back to the hotel room earlier. He knew that it was in Harry's nature to want to help but since the emotions on this case were causing him pain and there was nothing he could do and Lin made sure that Harry wasn't going to get himself hurt to help this family.

Harry must have known that had entered the room because he woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi."

"Hello." Lin grabbed his clothes before changing causing Harry to blush and look away. "Seems that one of the spirits is possessing the little girls doll." Lin then began to explain what had happened.

"That is horrible and scary." Lin only nodded. "Will I be going tomorrow?"

"Yes but no using your empathy." Harry nodded and turned as he felt the bed dip and Lin entered it.

"I wrote a letter to Albus and he said that he is sending a choker that is charmed to block my empathy and when the case is over he is going to train me in mind magic so that I can block it better myself."

"Good." Lin said as he laid on his side and faced away from Harry. "Night."

"Night." Harry said as he laid down and faced Lin's back and stared at him before falling back to sleep.

(Next morning.)

Harry and Lin were back at the house watching the monitors. Mai had came and explained what had happened a few moments ago with Ayami and her doll. Monk and the shrine maiden were also there with Kazuya but Harry was too concerned with what she had said and was now talking quietly to Lin.

"Lin?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I know that Ayami had told Mai that Minnie had brought the children but I don't think that Minnie is a child spirit."

"Why would you say that?"

"Remember that vision I had earlier in the car?"

"The one that showed that Mai was in a well?"

"Yeah. There was an adult spirit above her just before you and the shrine maiden reached her. The spirit looked to be an adult women." "You believe that Minnie is that adult spirit?"

"Yeah." Lin frowned in thought before they heard the ending of what Kazuya said.

"possibility. Do you want to try and get rid of it?" They turned to see him speaking to the monk.

"I would like nothing more than to take down that doll." Monk responded.

They had waited for night to fall and much to Harry's irritation Lin had taken them both back to the hotel and Kazuya would inform if anything had happened later.

Harry sat on the bed and ignored Lin. Lin didn't seem to mind as he sat on the couch reading. Harry looked over and glared at Lin before he left to go take a shower. He missed when Kazuya called to tell Lin what had happened. Lin left the hotel after leaving a note for Harry.

Harry exited the shower and saw the note and became both angry and hurt. Questions flashed through his head. Was Lin angry at him? Did he not care anymore? What had he done to Lin to have him act like this. He quickly on his pajamas and went to bed. He never noticed that he had cried himself to sleep.

(With Lin)

Lin had only went to the house because Kazuya had mentioned that Harry had left his bag. It was full of the potions that Harry needed and Lin wanted to make sure that it was brought back to the hotel. After getting caught up on the case he grabbed the bag and left.

He returned and noticed that Harry was asleep. What caught his attention though what the tear tracks on Harry's face. It made him wonder what was wrong but he was going to have to wait until Harry had told him what was wrong otherwise he would shut down.

He changed before he entered the bed. He wiped up Harry's face before he laid down and fell asleep.

(The next day)

Harry and Lin were once again watching the monitors only Harr was ignoring Lin while Kazuya told them what had happened when he and Mai talked to Ayami with the rest of the team. Soon though they were called outside and Lin turned towards Harry.

"What is wrong with you?" Lin asked as he stared at the back of Harry's head.

"Nothing." Harry replied emotionlessly.

"Yes there is but if you don't want to tell me then I will wait until you do." He turned back to the screen and Harry began to bit his lip.

Kazuya came back into the room. "Mai is going to watch over Ayami." He told them about what had happened outside the room. "Harry could you go help her?"

"Yeah." Harry stood up and left.

"What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He has been like this since last night." Kazuya nodded and started to watch the monitors.

Mai was outside with Ayami and her aunt. Mai and Ayami's aunt were sitting together watching as Ayami play. Harry was inside getting drinks and snacks.

"Oba-san how is your foot doing?" Ayami asked. (Oba-san=Aunt)

"Much better. Actually the pain went away once you started being friends with me again." That cause Ayami to smile.

"Good. I am going to go pick flowers for you." She turned towards Mai. "Do you want to pick flowers with me?"

"Yeah sounds fun." They went over to the flowers and began picking them. "Which ones should we pick?"

"The prettiest ones." Ayami responded before she pointed to a white flower. "Like that one." She went to pick the flower before she froze.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked once she caught sight of Ayami's terrified face.

"M-my hands. I can't move my hands."

Mai's eyes narrowed before she began to help the terrified child. Harry just stepped outside. Harry went over to help when Ayami was freed and she ran off with Harry chasing her. He just had a vision of her drowning in a large pond.

"MAI, HARRY GET HER SHE IS RUNNING TOWARDS THE POND!" Ayami's aunt screamed and caused Mai to chase after her and Harry to run faster.

"Please Minnie don't be mad at me! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me Minnie!" Harry watched as she stopped and turned around and talked to one of the spirits.

Harry watched as she backed away and towards the pond and just as he reached her she slipped and fell into the pond. Harry jumped in after her. He never heard Mai yell their names.

Harry swam after Ayami as she struggled against an unseen force. Harry used his magic to summon Ayami before he swam them both to safety. Ayami ran into the waiting arms of her aunt. Meanwhile Mai went to check Harry over since he was coughing badly.

"Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and looked towards the pond. Mai too looked at the pond and she gasped when she saw Minnie in the pond before she disappeared. Mai shook in fear and Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and used his powers to calm her emotions.

They made their way towards the house. Lin immediately grabbed Harry and took him to the base room so that he could check him over while the rest caught up on what happened while Ayami's aunt made sure that Ayami was okay and to get her ready for bed.

Lin made him strip his clothes and put dry ones on. He then towel dried his hair before he demanded what happened. Harry snuggled into his chest and recounted the event that had happened when he left the house.

"I'm glad that you are alright." He was shocked when Harry looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"R-really? You still care about me?"

"Of course." Lin was confused. "What is wrong?"

"I thought that you didn't want me around. You kept sending me away then last night you left a note saying that you had left."

"Harry." Lin scooped Harry up and placed him on his lap before he hugged him. "I send you away so that the negative emotions don't harm you and last night Kazuya called to tell me that you left your bag at the house." Harry nodded and snuggled in. "Why don't we talk about this later and focus on the case?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now anyone who has had any young children who has lived in the house has lost them. Either accidents or illnesses."

Harry frowned. "Only young children." Lin nodded.

Harry never had a chance to respond because the others came into the room. Minnie was on a chair and monk was pointing at it.

"It has got to be something to do with this doll. I have seen this type of case before. A girl loves a certain doll passes away and her spirit takes control of the doll and manipulates to her will." Kazuya who was turned towards monk and turned towards the doll.

"Kazuya was right before. The doll isn't the problem." Harry spoke up causing the room to turned towards him. "Minnie is a vessel for one of the spirits inside the house."

Kazuya nodded while monk shook his head. "I don't buy that." Soon the doorbell was heard.

Mai left to go answer the door. She came back with a blond haired male and a female with short black hair. The female was leaning on my as she entered the room.

"It's okay now. Why don't you sit down now?" Mai asked/told the female.

"Masako what happened?" The Shrine maiden asked as she ran over to her and Kazuya walked over.

Harry almost gagged at the scene when the female, Masako, exaggerated her 'failing' onto Kazuya. Harry frowned at the emotion coming from her before he put back on the now dry choker.

"Are you okay?" Kazuya asked reluctantly.

"This house is surrounded by the spirits of children. They are all suffering terribly" She told him.

Harry couldn't hold back his comment. "Yeah already knew that thanks. I told them they were suffering awhile ago." Harry mumbled and Lin quickly covered his mouth with his hand as Masako shot him a glare.

"They are crying for their parents constantly." She looked up. "I have never seen so many spirits in one house before and they're all innocent children."

She fainted and Harry was both relieved to have her stop talking and concerned that she fainted. All except Harry, Lin, and Kazuya freaked out. Soon night fell and Masako woke up.

"Harry this is Brown John a priest from Australia and Hara Masako a celebrity medium. John, Masako this is Potter Harry a friend of Lin's and a empath."

"Pleasure to meet ya mate." John greeted while Masako nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." He said this towards the priest alone.

"John I need you to say a pray to the little girl to protect her." John nodded and they both left.

While they were gone Harry stood up and made his way to the couch away from the one the medium was occupying and went to sleep. The medium was taking turns at glaring at him and Mai. Soon though Monk noticed something strange. Minnie had disappeared from the chair and was now missing. Monk left to go inform Kazuya.

Kazuya returned and saw that Harry was sleeping and ordered Mai to help Lin watch the monitors. He along with the priest and monk also watched the monitors. The shrine maiden had gone to watch over Ayami. The medium had gone to a hotel for some sleep.

Once it was 2 am noises could be heard. "We're picking up some noises from the audio feed." Mai said as her voice slightly trembled.

Kazuya turned towards Lin. "Patch it in." Harry at this point woke up and walked over to Lin.

Harry's choker slid off his neck and he fell to the floor. Lin quickly knelt down and grabbed his back looking for a potion. From the looks of it Harry was going to pass out from the pain. He was sickly pale and was sweating. Tears had pooled in his eyes and were now making their way down his cheeks. He was biting his lip to keep from screaming and it caused his lip to be pierced open and begin to bleed.

Lin finally found the potion and made Harry drink it. Harry soon was knocked out from the potion. Lin put the choker back on and placed him back on the couch.

"It sounds like children." The priest commented in a horrified whisper. "Dear God there is so many of them."

"Do you think that they are looking for Ayami?" Mai asked worried and scared.

"John's prayer is having some effect. Perhaps a kakai barrier could help."

Mai turned to look at him. "A Kakai barrier?"

"It is a special charm that is used to thort any spirits from entering."

The moans and cries stopped. "It stopped all of a sudden."

The shrine maiden ran into the room. "Naru I found Minnie, look!"

She had a bundled up sheet in her arms that she handed to Kazuya. He pulled down the sheet to reveal Minnie. Most of the rooms occupants gasped.

"I noticed a bulge under the covers at the foot of Ayami's bed. Sure enough the doll found it's way over there."

"Is Ayami all right?" The priest asked in concern for the little girl.

"She's fine."

"Is Harry alright?" John had seen what had happened a moment ago.

The rest of the team looked to where Harry was laying on the couch. Lin was sitting on the floor next to Harry's head. His hand was combing Harry's hair.

"No. His choker fell off and that was what helped him block out emotions. He has to wait until someone he knows can come here to help him strengthen his mind shield." He looked at the team. "The negative emotions that the spirits were limiting caused him so much pain that it could have done serious harm had I not given him that medicine." He then looked directly at Kazuya. "He will be out for awhile." Kazuya nodded and Lin picked up Harry, grabbed his bag and left.

Meanwhile the John cleansed the spirit from in the doll while the shrine maiden went back to protecting Ayami. The cross that he had put on the doll's forehead fell off. It revealed that the cross had been burned onto the doll.

"I do believe that the spirit is now cleansed but that doesn't mean that the spirit is gone. We should burn the doll so that it can never be used for evil again."

They all went outside and burned the doll. Unlike the first time Minnie burned easily. They went back to the base room.

"I believe that Minnie's true identity is the spirit haunting this house." John told them. "Do you think it could be one of the children that died here?"

"There is a good chance." Monk answered before turning to Kazuya. "The spirit is probably lonely by themselves. They try to bring over the children that inhibit this house and befriend them. Those children become sai bound spirits as well."

"Why is it just the children?" Kazuya asked them.

"Huh?" Monk asked.

Kazuya turned away from them. "If they were lonely why not choose Noriko and Mai someone who could act like a substitute mother? However for some reason Minnie was attempting to eliminate them. Why do that?"

The sound of the door opening caught their attention. It was Mai.

"Mai how is miss Hara?"

"She is still not feeling too well."

"I see." Kazuya sat down in a chair and turned toward the monk. "Monk I want you to try cleansing the house again."

Monk looked at him in surprise. "You sure?"

Kazuya turned back towards the laptop and began typing. He then explained why. He told them about the first victim to die.

"How did you find that out?" Monk asked stunned. "Those records are over 70 years old."

"It was rather easy." Kazuya stood up and walked over to some files.

Later that day Kazuya sent Ayami and her aunt away. "You said that the ghost could follow us. Are you really sure it is okay for us to stay at a hotel?" It wasn't out of disrespect but concern for Ayami that she spoke these words.

"This charm will protect you." He said as he handed over said charm. "Just incase I am sending father Brown and miss Matsuzaki to stay with you."

"Thank you."

"Mai are you going to come with us?" Ayami asked.

Mai bent so that she was at Ayami's level. "I can't sorry."

"Okay." Mai rubbed her head at the four left for the hotel.

"Is it working miss Hara?" She looked around before turning towards Kazuya.

"The spirits don't seem to notice. It appears that the charm is working."

"Alright lets get back to work." Monk said and the others nodded and went back into the house.

"Monk are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." With that Monk began cleansing.

"The temperature around the bed is starting to drop Naru." Mai told him. "It is already down 2 degrees."

"And the audio?"

"Nothing right now but there isn't any static either." The watched before sounds began to come through. "I am picking up something. They are knocking sounds." Mai looked at the monitor and noticed something. "NARU LOOK!"

"What the-" He looked at it closer. "Mai give me the temp in the living room."

"It is at -2 degrees."

"It's dropping." He picked up the microphone so that he could talk to monk. "Monk we've got you in the wrong room. All of the activity is in the living room."

"WHAT?!"

"NARU!"

Kazuya turned and noticed that the spirits' of the children had appeared. All screaming in fear and pain.

"Whoa what the...I got multiple apparitions in here." Monk said before he began chanting.

All the exorcism had did was cause the spirits even more pain. Behind Monk was a shadowy figure. Mai noticed and looked closer. It was the spirit of an adult women who called out for 'Tomiko.' Mai stared at the screen in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demons, Ghosts, and Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or GH

English  
_Flashback_  
'Thoughts'

"Monk there is something behind you." Kazuya said through the microphone.

"What?" Monk said as he turned around. "There's nothing in here, Naru."

"Damn I guess he can't see it." Kazuya said as Mai gasped before she turned and ran out of the room. "Mai wait!"

Mai didn't listen and ran to the room that monk was in and quickly opened the door. "Monk look out."

"Mai get out of here right here!" Monk yelled in concern for the young teen.

Mai looked around. The only thing that she could see was the spirits of the children calling out around the room. The women that was calling out for 'Tomiko' wasn't there anymore.

"But we could see the ghosts on camera!" Mai said in confusion.

"Mai don't just stand there get out of here!" Monk demanded. "GO!"

"Come quick you are in danger!" Mai screamed as she went to grab for him.

Suddenly something cold went through her and she could hear a voice. "No one can do away with me." The sinister voice told her as ghostly hands wrapped aound her neck and started to choke her.

Mai started to struggle with the hands to get them off her neck but wasn't succeeding. She gasped for breath as the hands began closing it of by squeezing harder.

"MAI!" Monk yelled before he began a chant that caused the hands to disappear from her neck.

Mai grabbed her throat and began coughing as soon as the hands were gone. Monk quickly went to her side.

"Mai are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mai whispered and started to breath without coughing.

"Come on let's go." Monk said as he led her out of the room.

Mai nodded and they made their way to the door only to be startled by a loud sound and turn to the direction the sound came from. They both gasped when they saw a hole appear in the floor. They quickly left and made their way to the others who had arrived a few minutes after Mai ran out of the room. Lin and Harry weren't there though.

"Mai are you alright?" John asked as he handed her a glass of water.

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking?" The shrine maiden asked.

"I was worried about monk. He couldn't see that women but we could."

"Mai thank you for being worried but next time don't run into the room even if you are worried, okay? I can protect myself and you can't."

"Okay monk I understand."

"Good."

Kazuya left the room. "Come on let's go check out the well."

(Back at the hotel)

Lin looked at the bed and sighed. Harry still hadn't moved and the only sign that he was still alive was that Harry's chest moved as Harry breathed. Harry was very pale and that caused his black hair to stand out. His bottom lip was still bright red from where he had bitten his lip.

Lin just hoped that Dumbledore would arrive soon with a healer. He hated to see Harry like this and knew that even with the healer Harry might stay like this for a long time. He sighed for the tenth time that day and went back to his book to keep his mind off Harry.

(Hogwarts)

Albus was in his office finishing up some paperwork when the letter arrived. He saw that it was written in Japanese and read the contents only to pale. He stood and made his way to Minerva's office. He needed to inform her that he was leaving and why.

On the way to the office Albus couldn't help but think of the young man who he thought of as a grandson. No matter what happened to Harry he was always sweet and kind person, yet the fates still screwed with him and caused him pain.

Albus shook his head and knocked on the door. Minerva answered and was shocked to see her boss and friend very distraught.

"Albus what is wrong?"

"Harry's choker fell off during the cased he is helping on and there was so much negative emotion that Harry was in a lot of pain. Lin managed to get him a potion and Harry fainted. The letter states that Harry hasn't woken up yet so I am going to grab a healer and leave."

"I see. I will look after things here. Go make sure that Harry is alright and then hit him for me. I told him to be careful."

Albus laughed. "I will. Could you also inform his parents? I know that his mum is pregnant and I am not sure how to tell her without stressing her out and not being able to calm her down."

It was Minerva's turn to laugh. "I will." Albus turned and left.

Albus quickly apparated out of Hogwarts and to the residence of Andromeda Tonks. She was a healer he knew and trusted considering she was the healer who took care of Harry after he was adopted. He knocked on the door and it was Ted who answered.

"Hello Albus. Andy is in the kitchen."

"Thank you Ted."

They made their way to the kitchen. Once Andy saw Albus she sighed and grabbed her things.

"What happened to Harry now?"

Albus explained as they made their way to the fireplace. Andy shook her head and kissed her husband goodbye before following Albus. Soon they flooed to the ministry to get a portkey. Once they had it they activated it and soon were in Japan. They made their way to the hotel.

They knocked and the door was opened by a relieved Lin. He let them in and Andy instinctively began casting spells. Once she saw the results she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Harry is going to be fine. Since Harry is an empath he can become emotionally exhausted when he feels extreme emotion and that is what had happened. Just give him a few days to rest and he will be fine. After that keep him from doing any magic and no stress or physical labor for a week."

"I will." Lin said.

"Good. Albus make sure that you train him after the week is up." Albus nodded. "Good. Albus we need to get back." Andy said as she turned towards Lin. "Tell Harry that I said hi and next time I will kick his arse if he isn't careful."

"I will madam." Andy nodded and then her and Albus left.

Lin made his way over to Harry. He bent over him and kissed his forehead.

"Thank goodness that you are are going to be alright." Lin then laid on the couch and fell asleep.

(With Kazuya and the others)

They others were around the well. Monk was kneeling on the floor looking down it.

"It looks like this house was built over this well." Monk told the others. "Must be pretty old."

Medium had her hand up to her mouth and her yukata hid both from view. "There's a spirit of an oshima here. She is lurking deep down inside the well calling to the children's spirits pretending to be their mother. The children only want to return home. There lost and can't find their way out."

"Is Minnie there too?" Mai asked.

"Minnie is the Oshima and the ringleader of the children." Masako told them. "But in reality she is in so much pain and sadness that she just wants all of this t stop." She continued as she stared down into the dark well. "It appears that this well goes deep into the Earth and at the very bottom lives the spirit of the children trapped in the dark."

"Who is this Tomiko?" Kazuya asked causing Masako to blush and direct her attention from the well to him.

"It's Oshima's child. She is looking for her child." She told him. "Tomiko is her daughter and that is why she is gathering the children."

Kazuya's eyes narrowed. "Now we are getting somewhere."

Kazuya walked towards the doors gaining Mai's attention. "Naru?"

"I need to do something." He told her before walking out of the room.

"Naru don't leave yet!" Mai yelled after him.

He ignored her and allowed the door to shut behind him. Mai glared at the shut door. The others just stared at it.

"NARU WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! WHY DOES HE DO THIS EVERY TIME?! IT'S STARTING TO GET OLD!" Mai yelled in annoyance.

Monk was the one to answer her. "He does that so often that I expect it now. How 'bout we work on driving out the spirit's until he gets back?" Monk asked the group.

Mai smiled at him. "Your right." Both her and monk turned towards the rest. "Okay guys who wants to go?" She asked John and Ayako.

They stared at her and monk smirked. "Which of you is up to the challenge? I'm warning you it is intense in there." Monk told them still smirking.

John and Ayako turned and shared a look before John smiled. That caused the shrine maiden to snarl at him before sighing.

"Fine. I guess that I could do it, but one of you brave men will have to watch Ayami for me." She said and the men knew that she was being sarcastic when she called them brave men.

"Alright." They said together.

(At the Hotel)

Kazuya entered the room to find that Lin was sleeping on the couch. Harry was on the bed still unconscious. He shut the door causing Lin to wake up.

"Sorry. How is Harry?" Kazuya asked.

"Fine. Harry's friend and an expert on empaths came by earlier. She said that empaths can become emotionally exhausted if they are exposed to extreme levels of emotions. That is what happened and right now his body and mind are resting to restore balance. He will wake up in a few days and then for a week he needs to rest. So no using his gifts, no stress, and n physical labor. How is the case going?"

"The spirits started up during Monks' exorcism and in the back there was an image of an adult woman calling out for Tomiko. We saw it on the camera but Monk couldn't see her in the room. Mai being the idiot that she is ran in there and a spirit tried to choke her. Luckily for her Monk got it off. They were about to leave when a loud noise occurred and a well appeared in the floor where the women had been." Kazuya sat down at the laptop. "We went to go investigate and miss Hara told us that is was an oshima who gathered the children. Tomiko is her daughter."

"I see. Wait Harry had a vision earlier. It was of Mai at the bottom of the well with a female spirit over her." Lin told Kazuya.

"I need to do something so could you go back to the house and I will watch over Harry?"

Lin looked at Harry and nodded. "I will."

Lin stood and went into the bathroom and changed before leaving. Kazuya began typing away on the laptop and occasionally glancing over at Harry to make sure that he was still okay.

(Back at the house with the others)

Lin made it in time to see Ayako getting ready. "What is going on?"

"We decided to try and exorcise the spirits again while Naru is off doing whatever it is he is doing." Mai answered as she stood up and let Lin sit at the monitors. "How is Harry?"

"Fine. He will be away in a few days."

"That's good." Mai said relieved.

Lin nodded and soon the shrine maiden and Mai were sitting on the floor in front of the well. Lin had a feeling that Harry's vision was about to happen. The shrine maiden began to exorcise the spirits.

'This is lame. I'm here because Ayako was too afraid to do it alone and she calls herself a shrine maiden.' Mai thought before she suddenly became cold and wrapped her arms around herself. 'I just felt a chill. Where could it have come from?' Mai thought as she looked around for the source.

Suddenly a loud thumping noise was heard and followed by what sounded like small thumping noises that stopped the shrine maiden as she opened her eyes and looked around for the source. Mai was doing the same.

"What did you stop for?" Mai asked as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

Ayako looked back at her. "Ak. Take it easy." She told her as she turned back to the well.

Before she could resume something touched her causing her to gasp.

"What is wrong?" Mai asked in concern.

"I just felt something touch me." Ayako told her as fear crept into her voice.

"You need to stay focused." The scared teen said. "You're a professional remember?"

Something cold wrapped around Mai's ankle causing her to freeze. Ayako looked back at her and noticed the terrified look on her face and the shaking in her shoulders.

"Mai what's wong?"

"I can feel a hand on my- AH!" Mai was cut off when the hand yanked and she slide on the floor causing her to let out a shout in both fear and shock.

"MAI!" Ayako yelled.

"HELP ME! I CAN'T STOP!"

Lin stood and quickly ran to go help but the hand pulled her to the well faster than he could run. Mai screamed for help but even Ayako wasn't fast enough to come to her aid. Lin opened the door and ran towards Mai.

"Help me!" Mai cried.

"Take my hand!" Lin yelled.

It was too late. Just as their fingers brushed the hand pulled her in faster and soon she was pulled into the well.

"MAI!" Ayako yelled as Mai disappeared into the darkness of the well.

Mai hit the bottom of the well hard and fell unconscious. When Mai became aware again it was when a drop of water hit the ground and splashed. Mai opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in the well anymore. She was in a house.

'Where am I?' Mai thought as she sat up and looked around.

Mai turned when she heard a sound and found that it was a kid bouncing a ball outside on the ground. Mai looked closer and saw short black hair with a bow as well as the child wearing a yukata.

'That's not Ayami.' Mai thought. 'Who is that?'

Mai watched the child trying to figure out what was going on before she gave a silent gasp. A man with a hat and overcoat on had walked up to the little girl. The man was holding his hand out to her.

'No get away from that man.' Mai told the girl in her head as said girl took ahold of the man's hands and they started to walk away. I don't know why but that man is dangerous. 'Mai was ignored as they continued to walk off. 'NO! STOP!' Mai screamed as she reached her hand out to them.

"TOMIKO!" A woman screamed causing the scene to change. "TOMIKO! TOMIKO!" The women continued to scream as she ran towards something.

'Is that the girl's mother?'

"TOMIKO!" The women finally stopped and gasped.

Mai looked to see what the women had and saw the pond that Harry rescued Ayami in. A ball was floating on the surface in the middle.

"NO!" THe women screamed as she came to the same conclusion as Mai.

Mai bowed her head and sighed in sadness. That poor mother and the poor little girl. Mai looked away and that was when the scene changed again. This time the mother was standing by the well looking in it and crying.

Mai's eyes widened as she realized what the women was going to do. 'DON'T!' Mai screamed as she went to go to the women.

A hand grabbed her before she could. Mai turned and was shocked to see that it was Naru.

'Naru?'

Naru closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Tomiko."

Mai turned her head to see that the women go into the well head first.

'Don't do it!' Mai screamed before darkness covered her vision and everything went black.

When she became aware again she was back at the bottom of the well. Mai was very confused. What had happened.

"MAI!" Ayako called to her and Mai sat up. "Are you hurt?"

"Ayako?" Mai asked softly.

"Oh thank goodness that you are alright Mai. Just sit tight Lin is coming down to get you." Ayako said as Lin appeared with a rope.

As Lin climbed down Mai looked around confused. "Oh that's right I was dragged down in the well."

Lin picked her up and brought her out of the well. As soon as he placed her on the floor Ayako grabbed her and led her to the base room. She pushed Mai onto the couch before she put a bandaid on a scrape on Mai's knee. Mai told them of her dream.

"Really a kidnapping?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah I think so. It was a vision." Mai said still speaking softly. "The man just strolled up to the girl and went off with her. That is why I believe that her mom threw herself down the well."

Ayako looked at her strangely before stareing. "You barely have experience as a medium so how could your dream possibly hold any weight." She said as she slapped Mai's injured knee.

"OW THAT HURT!" Mai screamed.

"Surprisingly enough she may have hit the nail in the head." Lin told them.

"Really?!" Mai asked excited to have been right. "So you agree with me?"

"I wouldn't go that far but it is a possibility."

Mai sighed in exasperation. Of course Lin wasn't going to be nice to her. Only Harry and Naru get that privilege. Mai laid down on the couch and sighed again.

'That was no ordinary dream it seemed so real.' Mai thought as she fell asleep.

Mai was dreaming again. She was still laying on the couch only the room was gone and in its place were yellow clouds and balls of light floating around.

'Naru?' His expression soften as he looked at her. 'This is a dream I've had before.'

"So Naru do you think will be able to save Ayami before it is too late?"

"She'll be fine." Naru said softly.

"You're right. As long as we do our best job everything will be okay." Mai said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demons, Ghosts, and Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or GH

English  
_Flashback_  
'Thoughts'

At Hogwarts the deputy headmistress was waiting in her office for two people to arrive. She knew that this was going to be hard so she had tea brought to her office. Soon Harry's parents arrived.

The women had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. Her skin was tan and she was the same height as her son. She was wearing a purple dress and her hand rested on a slight baby bump. The male one the other hand had light blond hair and cinnamon colored eyes. He was just as tan as his wife.

"Ah good you're here."

"Why did you want to see us?" Harry's mum asked. "If this is about Harry he is in Japan with a friend."

"I know Melody but it is about Harry." She took a deep breath. "Albus had received a letter from Harry's friend." With that Minerva explained the letter and then the letter she received from Albus.

"Oh my poor baby." Melody said as her husband wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"Thank you for telling us Minerva." Ryder said.

"You're welcome."

The couple drank their tea and left. They had to get to an appointment then they were going to see if Melody was okay for travel so that they could go see their son. If she wasn't then Melody would stay with her brother while Ryder went to go see Harry.

They made it back home just as the healer arrived. Healer Cross had been the families healer since Harry joined their family. The family explained the situation and told the family that at this point in the pregnancy it was okay to travel. Once Melody felt a drain on her magical core then she would be restricted to muggle transportation until the last three months then she couldn't travel at all.

Healer Cross then checked the baby. "The baby is healthy and doing fine. Do you still want to know the baby's gender?"

"Yes please." Melody answered.

"Drink this. Blue for boy and pink for girl." Melody drank it and soon her stomach glowed pink for a moment. "Congratulations you are having a baby girl."

That made the couple happy. They would have been either way but they already had a great son and wanted a baby girl. They were glad to get their wish. They knew Harry was going to love his baby sister.

They then went to the ministry of magic so that they could get approval to use the international floo network to travel to Japan. They were told that they would get an answer in the next three days. They went home to keep busy while they waited. They just hoped that Harry would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demons, Ghosts, and Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or GH

English  
_Flashback_  
'Thoughts'

Mai woke up to Monk asking if it was a good idea. She sat up straight and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She turned and saw Kazuya take off his jacket. 'He's back.' My thought with a slight blush.

He went over to Lin. "His friend Kyle is watching him."

"Good."

"Play back the feed."

"Naru your back."

"Thank you Mai I knew that already."

Mai huffed as she brought her fist up shaking it. Oh how she wished that she could punch that smug jerk. 'Why can't he ever act like he does in my dreams?'

Something to the side caught her eye causing her to turn. "What are you...?"

"Yo!" Monk greeted as he stood by the others.

"What do you mean yo? Aren't you supposed to be watching Ayami? She could be in danger for all you know."

"Naru said that there is no use in guarding her anymore." Monk said.

"So we came back to help." John continued for Monk.

"Wait." She began as she turned to look at Kazuya. "Are you positive that she's okay?"

Kazuya closed his eyes before answering her. "She is fine. Everything will be over tonight." He said confidently.

(With Harry and Kyle)

Kyle sat on a chair near the bed Harry was on. He sat their watching his best friend and wished there was something he could do when his phone rang. He answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kyle. It's me Percy."

"Hey Percy. What's up?"

"Just calling to see how you and Harry are doing."

"Albus didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kyle sighed and told his older twin everything that happened. "No he did not tell me that. At least he is going to be okay."

"I know. I didn't know till a friend of Harry's called saying that he had a lead on a case and he needed everyone including Lin there."

"I will get Albus later. For now, I just want to tell you that his parents applied for an international port-key to come see Harry."

"Oh okay. Harry's apartment is ready so I will make sure it is prepared for them too."

"Good." After that they stayed on the phone to catch up.

(That night with the others)

They were all gathered in the base room. Lin was watching the monitors as the rest looked at Kuzuya and waited for his orders.

"Miss Hara can you sense what the spirits are doing?"

"They are in the living room. There is no indication that they have gone to the hotel yet."

"Matsuzaki start making charms that will keep any spirits from passing. I want the rest of you to post them around the house. We're going to raise a kakai barrier in here."

"Are you going to fill us in on the plan?" Monk asked annoyed that he didn't know what was going on.

"I'm planning on returning Tomiko to her mother." That caused the room to look at him in shock.

"That's impossible Naru." Mai asked really confused.

"Tomiko can't be returned physically. Her mother will continue to haunt this house until we can at least give the illusion that she has returned. So we will need a substitute."

Mai looked confused until a thought entered her head. "You don't mean Ayami, do you?" She asked in concern for the child.

The rest looked at him in worry and waited for his answer. "The problem is the women. If we leave the women here we will have failed."

"Yes but this woman is dangerous." The shrine maiden protested. "She nearly killed Mai an hour ago when she pulled her into the well. I think at some point we need to consider our own safety."

Mai looked at her. "Yeah well what about Ayami?"

The shrine maiden looked away sadly and didn't answer Mai's question. Mai looked at the others but they refused to look at her.

"Come on guys." Mai said before looking at the ground sadly.

"I must say that I am disappointed in all of you." Kazuya said to them coldly. "I expected more. If you can't even think objectively then I don't need you at all."

"That's not it." Monk protested. "The risks are high and if we fail our souls could be trapped here as well."

Kazuya gave him a sideways glance. "Whether you want to participate that is up to you." He said as he began to walk out of the room. "Mai you are free to leave as well."

"Naru." Mai whispered as he left.

Lin followed him out and the rest all sighed. The shrine maiden turned and looked at Mai.

"You poor thing Mai. He is quite a handful, isn't he?"

The medium turned to the shrine maiden and smirked smugly. "If Naru is willing to go that far then there is at least a chance of success."

This caused Mai to become confused. 'Why is she pro Naru all of a sudden?'

Monk turned towards the medium and gave her a small smile. "I trust your judgement Masako and if you think we should then let's do it."

Mai grinned up at him. "You sure?"

Monk shrugged. "At this point it is the only option that we have."

"I agree that seems like a good plan." John told her.

The shrine maiden sighed. "If you all end up dead then I will see to your funerals." That caused them to look at her like she had another head.

"Well how nice." Mai said as she smiled at the shrine maiden nervously.

(With Harry and Kyle)

Percy had contacted Albus after he had gotten off the phone with Kyle. He and Albus arranged for Ron to go out of Hogwarts so that he could talk on the phone with Kyle.

"HELLO!"

"Don't shout little brother." Kyle said as he rubbed his ear. "You can talk normally I will hear you."

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay. How have you been?"

"I'm good. Well I was until I heard about Harry. Is he okay?"

"He is going to be fine. He just had an emotional overload so he needs his rest. I will make sure he gets into contact with you once he wakes up."

"Thanks big brother."

"You're welcome. Make sure to inform Fred and George."

"I will. Percy said he was going to inform Bill and Charlie."

"Good."

"I have to go know Kyle."

"Okay I hope to talk to you soon then."

"Yeah me too. Love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up the phone and turned towards Harry. Harry was finally gaining back color in his cheeks. He didn't look nearly as pale as before. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to him and began reading a book.

(With the others)

Once the shrine maiden was done making the charms they all put them up around the house. They each slowly made their way through the house.

"What is the purpose of putting these charms up around the house?" Mai asked the shrine maiden.

"It's simple-" The shrine maiden began only to be able to interrupted by Kazuya who was coming down the stairs.

"To keep the spirits from leaving the house."

"Naru!" Mai exclaimed in shock.

"Be aware that we are leaving the demon gate open to distribute the spirits." He said as he came down the stairs.

Matsuzaki scowled. "Oh just come off it. Why does he always act like a big shot?"

Both Mai and the monk smiled at her. "Because he is Naru." They said together.

Mai realized what Kazuya said and turned to the Monk. "Did he just say demon's gate?"

"No demon gate, the northeast quarter. It is the easiest directions for spirits to pass through."

"Monk, Matsuzaki guard the demon gate. When the spirits exit, try and scatter them as best as you can." Kazuya ordered.

"So we will be reducing the number of spirits temporarily to draw the women out." Monk said catching on.

Kazuya turned to the priest. "John I want you to cover the living room and do the same."

"Piece of cake."

"Wait hold on a second who is going to perform the exorcism?" Monk asked in confusion.

"You don't mean?" Mai, Monk, and Matsuzaki asked together as they looked at Kazuya causing him to look up and smirk at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Demons, Ghosts, and Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or GH

English  
_Flashback_  
'Thoughts'

They left the hall to get prepared. Once they were they went to their assigned places. Kazuya, Mai, Masako, and John were in the living room. Kazuya was off to the side and leaning against a closed door. Mai and the medium were kneeling on the floor. The medium clung to Mai's arm. John was standing in front of them.

Garbed in his priest clothes and holding the bible close he splashed holy water around and began praying. "Now father..." He continued to splash water around as he prayed.

Miss Hara gripped Mai harder. Mai turned her head and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Cleansings are addressed directly to the spirits to help them with issues they had in their past life. Only mediums can be successful at them." She turned and looked at Kazuya. "Naru is no medium so he plans on doing an exorcism to get rid of them." She told Mai.

"What is the difference between an exorcism and a cleansing?" Mai asked.

"With a cleansing you try to persuade the spirit to change their ways. The job of an exorcism is to kill or to destroy the spirit outright." The medium explained.

"That's horrible."

"I wish they wouldn't exorcise them. At least not in my presence." Masako told Mai quietly.

'To Masako spirits and humans are one and the same.' Mai said as she watched the medium in concern.

Next thing Mai knew she was shoved hard from behind and face planted into the floor. That caught Kazuya and John's attention.

"You okay?" Masako asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mai said as she sat up. 'Something shoved me.' Mai thought as she looked at the well.

After a slight pause, to make sure that Mai was okay, the priest continued with his prayer. As soon as he continued floating whitish-blue children heads started to float out of the well. They screamed as the exited.

Kazuya turned and looked at the girls. "Miss Hara how about now?"

Masako's head was tilted towards the ceiling. "They are attempting to escape. Their numbers are beginning to drop rapidly." She told him. "They're trying to get out of the living room and they are crying."

"Hey why don't you begin cleansing them now?" Mai asked.

"It is impossible as long as that women spirit is here." She told Mai before sensing something and gasping. She looked over and put her hands to her mouth in fear.

Mai noticed this. "What is it?" She asked as she turned to see what Masako was looking at.

Mai couldn't see anything because a fog had built up. Masako could however and began to shake in fear.

"She is coming out." She told them through her hands.

That horrified Mai. John gasped when he heard that and Kazuya focused in on the well. The girls moved closer and hugged each other. Both afraid of what was coming out of the well.

It wasn't long until a drop of water came out of the well. After a large black shadow-like being began to come out of the well. They could all see that it was a women and Mai realized it was the same women from her dream.

"Tomiko." The spirit called out twice.

'Those eyes.' Thought Mai in fear.

"Tomiko is not here." Masako yelled out to the spirit. "These children do not belong to you. Please set them free. Can't you see the pain they're suffering. They just want to return to their real mothers." She continued. "Just let them go." Before she could continue something made her gasp.

Hands began to come out of the well and move towards them. This scared the girls even more. John jumped in from but the women spirit had sent him fly against a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"John!" Mai screamed as she stood and ran over to him.

The women looked over at an unimpressed Kazuya. He was still leaning against the door with no emotion on his face. He stared at the others for a few minutes before Kazuya started to walk towards the spirit.

"Naru just give me another moment. Please don't." The medium pleaded to the male only to be ignored.

"Naru wait!" Mai yelled when she saw him ignore Masako but she too was ignored.

He stopped. "Tomiko's right here." He told the spirit as he held something up to her. "Look." It was a wood carving in the shape of a person with writing on it.

'What is that?' Mai wondered in her head.

"Take the children you gathered with you and leave this place." Kazuya said as he tossed the item into the air.

As it began to fall back down the item changed into a child bathed in golden light. It caught the attention of the spirit as well as the others in the room. As soon as the child touched the spirit the golden light spread and soon both were bathed in the light.

'What a warm light.' Mai thought. 'It's so beautiful.'

"Look Mai." Masako said a she pointed to the spirits of the children.

They were changing from the shadowy purple color to the same golden color that the spirit and the child were bathed in. The spirits looked very happy. Soon they began to disappear. The fog disappeared next.

"They are all gone now. They are finally at peace. They have been cleansed." Masako told them causing John and Mai to smile.

Mai looked at Kazuya and he smile widened. 'And now the case is solved.' Mai thought happily.

(The final day)

"You have no idea how grateful I am for your help." Ayami's aunt told them. "I just heard from my brother that he will be coming home as soon as he can."

"That's wonderful news." Mai told her.

"Are you sure it's safe?" The aunt asked. "I mean did you get rid of all the ghost in the house?"

"There is no need to worry." Kazuya told her.

"Thank you."

He nodded and turned to the others. "Let's start packing up."

Back and forth they began packing the equipment. Since there were five people packing it away they were soon done.

"What was that little thing you gave the ghost?"

"It was a hito-gata."

"What's that?"

"It's the original form of straw effigy curse dolls." Monk explained to Mai. "You cut a human shape out of a plank of paulownia wood and pattern it out of the person you want to curse."

"But isn't that the way to put a curse on someone?" The shrine maiden asked.

"Spell casting always has both a light and a dark side." Kazuya told her. "Light helps others, while the dark does them harm. The same spell casting has both light and dark combined."

"Yup. In esoteric Buddhism, the methods of confounding one's enemies can be used in either sense, as well." Monk told them all.

"The hito-gata is a vessel that the spirit enters. For example, if I were to pattern a hito-gata after Mai, if I were to do harm to the hito-gata, Mai would be harmed, as well. That is how close they come to being the real thing." He explained. He was inwardly amused when Mai grabbed her shoulder suddenly. He knew that she must have imagined what he said.

"Then, that was..."

"Patterned after Tomiko." Kazuya finished for Mai when she trailed off.

"And so, since she thought she had gotten Tomiko-chan back, and her wish had been fulfilled, she was purified." Mai said finally getting it. Kazuya nodded, showing her that she was correct.

"I have to say, I'm impressed you could make a hito-gata." Monk told Kazuya. "That's the reason why you left?"

"Tomiko's birth and death dates were necessary to make the hito-gata. The woman was Oshima Hiro. Tomiko was her only daughter." Kazuya informed them. "Tomiko disappeared on day, and half a year later, her body floated up out of the pond. Later, Oshina Hiro's house was torn down, and this house was built afterward."

"Had Tomiko been kidnapped?" Lin asked. He normally would have been on the same page as Kazuaya but he was with Harry who had yet to wake up. "Is that why the woman threw herself down the well?" Mai looked at him in shocked curiosity because that was in her dream.

"I don't know about that, but there are no more spirits in this house."

'Naru, by any chance, were you planning a purification from the start?' Mai asked in her head as she looked at Kazuya.

Lin and Kazuya entered the car. Meanwhile the other three continued to talk.

"Who would have thought that Naru was a yin-yang master?" Monk asked the others.

"Yin-yang master? You mean like Abe what's-his-name?" Mai asked.

"A high-level trick like fashioning a hito-gata of Tomiko and performing a purification could only be done by a yin-yang master." Monk explained to her.

"Amazing, isn't it? I mean, a yin-yang master." The shrine maiden said.

"Is that amazing?"

"It is kind of cool." The maiden told Mai.

That caused Mai to get angry since she knew that she was trying to act better.

"Mai-chan..."

"Ayami-Chan!"

"Mai-chan, will you come over again?"

Mai smiled and walked over. "Ayami-chan, if you call me, I'll come right away."

Ayami held out her pinky. "Promise?"

"Mm-hmm." Mai wrapped her pinky around Ayami's in a pinky promise.

They left after that.

When Lin and Kazuya arrived at the hotel they began packing. A groan caught their attention and they both looked at the bed Harry occupied. Hi eyes started to flutter. Lin went over to him. His eyes opened and he focused on Lin.

"Lin?"

"Hey Harry." Lin helped him sat up. Kazuya brought over a cup of water with a straw. "Drink this slowly."

Harry nodded and drank the water slowly. "What Happened?"

"You fainted. A healer from your world said that you went into emotional overload."

"Oh. Guess I will be stuck to the bed for a while." Lin nodded at him. "How is the case going?"

"We solved it. I will tell you on the way home."

Harry nodded and Lin picked him up and carried him to the car. Kazuya had already packed everything up and they drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Demons, Ghosts, and Harry**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or GH

English  
_Flashback_  
'Thoughts'

Lin helped Harry to sit up before he handed him the phone. He left to give Harry some privacy while talking to his parents.

"Hello?"

"Mum?"

"Oh Harry. It is so good to hear you." Harry smiled as he heard his mum's voice.

"Sorry to scare you."

She sighed at his apology. "I know sweetie."

"How are you and the baby doing?"

"Great. We are coming to see you." She grinned.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I can't wait."

"I'm glad. How is Lin?"

"Good."

The tone of her baby's voice tipped her off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry lied.

"I can tell when something is wrong hun."

"Lin and I aren't connecting like we used to."

"Tell me everything."

Harry did. From the time he arrived to now. "It feels like he cares but then sometime like he doesn't."

"Oh honey he cares. He is right when you have rested you both need to talk."

"Okay mum."

"Good. Oh here is your dad."

"How are you doing Kid?"

"I'm doing okay. Can't wait to see you and mum."

"We can't wait to see you either."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Yes they do. Kyle told them."

Harry sighed in relief. "Oh good. I was afraid that they didn't know."

"You just didn't want to be the one to tell them." His father teased.

"They would have yelled at me for not telling them sooner when I was unconscious."

"True." They shared a laugh.

"I have to go now dad. See you later."

"See you too. I love you."

"Love you too and you too mum."

"Love you sweetheart." He hung up the phone.

Lin returned. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Good. Once we are at your place you will eat then we will talk."

"O-okay."

Lin walked over to the bed and picked Harry up. He carried him to the car bridal style and then buckled him in. He drove off.

Halfway there Harry was once again asleep. Lin smiled fondly when he noticed. Once he was at Harry's apartment he moved Harry inside first and laid him down on the bed. He then moved Harry's things in there.

He went into the kitchen and began making food for himself and Harry. He hoped that after talking Harry would begin to understand what was going on. After the salad and sandwiches were done he went to go wake Harry up.

"Wha'?"

"Time to wake up and eat some dinner."

"O'tay."

He picked Harry up and carried him to the table. "Chicken salad and a chicken sandwich."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They ate in silence. Harry ate as slow as he could to prolong the meal. He was nervous about the talk he needed to have with Lin. What if Lin knew that Harry liked him and rejected him? Harry didn't want that to ever happen.

Unfortunately Harry finished his meal. Lin took the plates to the sink before sitting down next to Harry. Harry forced himself to look at him.

"You want to know why I kept making you leave and was hesitant to touch you, right?"

"Yeah." Harry whispered.

"I didn't want you hurt. I knew the emotions were negative and that caused you pain. Look what happened."

"You said that before."

"Harry." Lin sighed. "When I saw how much pain you were in when you were little I made a promise to myself, a promise to help prevent that but you don't make that very easy."

"Why didn't you just say that instead of ordering me?"

Lin gave Harry a look. "I'm not very good at these heart to heart moments and stuff like that."

"True. Now why are you always hesitating to touch me."

"I'm afraid of hurting you."

"Huh?" That confused Harry.

"I remembered what you told me Harry."

"What I told you?"

"Even with a block an empath can still feel emotions from others if they have a strong relationship and are touching."

"I see now." Harry realized what was going on.

"Good."

Harry hugged Lin. "I never get negative feelings when you touch me."

"I'm not a positive person." Lin said with a raised eyebrow.

"No you're not but whenever I do feel your feelings they're warm." Harry said with a blush.

"Warm?"

"Yeah warm. They calm me down. They actually tune out other's emotion."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Harry blushed as he looked away.

"Interesting."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry."

Harry hugged Lin. "I know."

"Let's get you back to bed." Lin said picking him up.

"Okay. Can we finish talking later?"

"Of course. It will be your turn to explain."

"O...kay." Harry was once again asleep causing Lin to smile fondly at him.

He stood and called Kazuya to inform him that he wouldn't be in. He understood and would call if there was a case.

Lin turned back to Harry and ran his hand through his hair. If he wasn't older than Harry and it wasn't weird he would have told Harry how he felt. He hated lying but he didn't want Harry to catch wind of that particular emotion. He had few friends and didn't want to chase Harry away.

He left the bedroom to go write up the report of the case. He felt enough of a creep watching Harry sleep. He didn't need to be caught.

(Weasley Household)

The males except for Arthur and Ron were huddled in the twin's room. Molly and Arthur were downstairs trying to figure out where Harry was. They refused to listen to them and the headmaster. The boys were making arrangements to see Harry and Kyle.

"The problem is that while I will be there next week and Charlie is visiting then too with Viktor you three are busy. Bill you have to go back to Egypt soon and the twins have their shop." Percy said biting his lower lip.

"Lee is watching the store for us." Fred said.

"That can't do. We can't ask you two to leave him behind." Bill said.

George nodded in agreement. "We know but there isn't anyone that we trust our store to."

"Plus he will come to Japan after the shop is finished being redone." Fred continued.

"That just leaves you Bill." Charlie said.

"I explained everything to the goblins. They said that they are putting me on a job in Japan near Harry." He said with a grin.

"I feel bad for Ron though." Percy said after a while. "He is in school and he can't leave without their permission."

"We promised him that we would call him when we are with Harry so that they can chat." Bill reminded him.

"I know but it isn't fair."

"We know Perce. We will have to convince Harry to visit us here." Charlie said wrapping his arms around his little brother.

"Good."

"BOYS LUNCH TIME!" Molly yelled causing them to groan.

They stood and left to go eat. After Harry defeated Voldemort for the last time her cooking became horrible. She was too focused on Ginny and Harry to care. They really couldn't wait to leave.

(Hogwarts)

Ron and Hermione finally escaped Ginny. Ever since the year started and Harry never showed up she had hounded them. She wouldn't leave them alone and they refused to inform her where Harry was.

The other Gryffindors were also annoyed by Ginny and kept distracting her so that the two could escape. They were now hiding in the room of requirements.

"Finally." Hermione groaned as she fell onto the couch the room had provided.

"I know." Ron also sat on the couch. "She is so stubborn about the wrong things."

"I am so sorry that you have to deal with it though." Hermione said as she cuddled into Ron.

"Me too. At least we have a break from her."

"True. When are your brothers going to see Harry?"

"They are going next week."

"I wish we could see them."

"Me too but they are going to call so we can talk to them."

"Good. They should convince him to visit."

"I hope so. I really miss my best friend being here."

"Me too."

"Is it selfish to hope that he moves back?"

"No." She sat up and looked at him. "He is like a brother to you. You love him and dislike that he is far away."

"Thanks Mia."

"Of course Ron." She kissed his cheek.

"It's just that he has helped me so much. He made me feel like my own person and not the shadow of my brothers."

"He also helped you understand other's emotions."

"True." He said sadly.

"I feel the same way. I mean he helped me to see that how I handled people wasn't right and needed to consider their feelings."

"Told you to get your head out of a book once in awhile." Ron said remembering that day. "If I remember correctly he said that while reading is good so is interacting with life and you can't learn everything in a book. You, Hermione, need to experience it."

"He did." She said laughing. "Stunned me when he took my book afterwards and left."

They were silent for a while. Just sat there remembering the black haired boy who entered their lives and wormed his way into their hearts. The moments that he taught them something about themselves they never knew about.

"I can't wait to be an adult." Ron said causing Hermione to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because then I don't need their permission to leave."

"True."

"I hate them."

"Ron." Hermione began but Ron interrupted her.

"No I do. They had twins and when one turns out to be a squib they get rid of him. They never told us about Kyle either. They enable Ginny with her obsession with Harry and puts us down when we make a choice not to be in the ministry or live up to our older brothers."

"I know. You hate yourself for loving them too." She replied quietly.

"I do." He said ashamed.

"They are your parents. No one would fault you for loving them."

"I know but I don't get why."

All she did was hug the distress boy. Nothing she said would help and in all honesty she knew all he needed was comfort. She just hugged him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Ghost Hunt. I only own the ocs.

(With Ginny)

Ginny was beyond furious. She finally found her stupid brother and the know-it-all when the losers of her own house intervened. She wanted to know where Harry was and she knew that they both had that information. Ginny almost had it but now they were gone and she didn't have the patience to find them again.

"I need to find Harry." She muttered as she went to go find him.

Ginny went to the library. They kept the daily prophet there. She needed to go through them to see if Harry had been spotted and she missed it.

Unfortunately for her the only thing in the paper about Harry was that he was going to be a big brother. She screamed in anger.

"Miss Weasley!"

"What?" She asked rudely. She failed to realize that it was the librarian, madam Pince.

"There is NO screaming in here."

"You aren't my boss." She said when she saw that it was just the librarian.

"Excuse me?" Madam Pince was shocked. She had never been talked to like this before.

"You aren't my boss." Ginny repeated slowly, acting like madam Pince was stupid. "You aren't a teacher and therefore not allowed to tell me what to do."

"Go to the headmaster's office right now."

"No!"

"Excuse me?!"

"As I have previously said you aren't my boss. Guess that is why you are a librarian. You are too deaf and too stupid to do any other job."

"But she is your boss."

"Professor Mcgonagall?!"

"Madam Pince is indeed your boss, young lady. Now follow me."

"Y-yes ma'am."

The librarian watched the two go. She was startled out of her thoughts when another red haired student began talking.

"I'm sorry about my sister madam Pince. She had no right to talk to you that way."

"It's not your fault. Did you get professor Mcgonagall?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal." Ron blushed. "She has been like this for awhile now. Mum and dad encourage it."

"Idiots. Oh sorry mr. Weasley."

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile Ginny sat down at the chair in front of Minerva's desk. She looked up at her teacher in defiance. Said teacher returned her look with a glare.

"Explain to me why you were so rude and disrespectful to madam Pince?"

"She isn't my boss."

"That is where you are wrong miss Weasley. As a member of this staff she is indeed your boss."

"She's not a teacher."

"That doesn't matter. 100 points from Gryffindor for your rudeness and disrespect. You also have a week of detentions with me."

"That's-"

"Not fair? Oh you will find that it is. Your parents and the headmaster will be informed."

"Where is the headmaster?"

"That isn't any of your business. Now go back to your dorm room."

"Fine." She stood and stomped out.

Minerva watched her go. It irritated her that one of her own house members was acting like this. Ginny was acting like she was an untouchable goddess or something. Minerva couldn't understand how she didn't notice this sooner.

She sighed as she began the letter to her parents. She would wait to inform the headmaster. He and Severus were going over different plans. They needed to see which plan was better when it came to teaching Harry. It could wait for a day or two hopefully.

(With Harry and Lin)

Harry woke up from another one of his naps. He felt refreshed. Between talking to his family and friends, the chocker, a heart to heart with Lin, and of course the naps he felt better. He felt lighter even.

"Lin?" He called out.

"In the living room."

"Okay."

He quickly got off the bed. He folded the blanket that he had been using and put it back at the end of his bed. He made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water before he headed for the living room and sat down next to Lin.

"You're looking better." Lin observed.

"I'm feeling better. I finally got rid of those pesky emotions that had been clinging to me. I only have my emotions and mine alone."

"That's good."

"Yup. It seems that miss Hara is secretly a clingy person or at least clingy when Kazuya is around. They must have been pretty strong to stay with me for this long. That and mixed with the shrine maiden and Mai's strong emotion weren't a very good combo."

Lin snorted. "I figured it wouldn't be. I did however find the reason as to why my emotions are warm to you even though I am a negative person."

"You did? How? Why?"

"I did. Albus sent you some books to read while he and Snape, was it?"

"Yeah."

"While he and Snape plan out the best way to help teach you. I have been reading through them as you slept. I am your grounder."

"My grounder? What's that? I never found mention of a grounder before."

"That is because most empaths never find them. They never revealed it to anyone. Albus was given this book from an empath who wrote it when he informed him about you."

"So it's a secret kept between empaths."

"Exactly. It's to keep the empath from being manipulated."

"Smart thinking."

"Indeed. Now a grounder is a person that helps calm down and sooth the empath. Their emotions will only project that of warmth. It also shuts out other people's emotion. The only time it doesn't work is if they can't reach the empath. They have to be physically touching."

"Like when we were on the case. I thought that I was in so much pain that my body numbed itself. I didn't realize that your touch helped."

"Exactly."

"I see. Well hand me a book."

"Okay. Just remember that it can only be for an hour. Healer Tonks said that even though there isn't a lot of physical effort you still need to rest your eyes and your mind."

"Alright."

"Good. Here you go. This one is called Intro to Empaths."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Oh and before I forget he also sent you some books on seers."

"Cool. When are you going into work?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. My parents will be here later tonight."

"Good."

"Yup."

"At some point Mai will try and visit."

Harry groaned. "Oh joy." Lin smirked at the sarcasm in his voice.

"She means well."

"She was also the reason that you broke your leg. She also has strange emotions."

"Strange emotions?"

"They blur together for the most part. I did identify annoyance and awe when she is with Kazuya. They are the easiest to identify at least. Sometimes I can reel that she has a crush on him."

"On who? Kazuya?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, interesting. Now why is it strange."

"She is crushing on him. It wouldn't be weird but he is always rude to her. Why would she like him that way when he is never nice to her. He always insults her whether or not she notices."

Lin smirked. "That is strange."

"Exactly." He didn't notice the look or tone the chinese man had.

"Well your emotions won't be bothering you anymore."

"True. Her emotions weren't a problem when they are by themselves."

"I figured. She's an independent person. The clinginess wasn't the one of her traits. The only time she complained and was whiny was when Kazuya was being rude to her or when he ordered her to make tea."

"It was the medium. Even though most of the time it wasn't outwardly expressed I could feel how clingy she was. Especially when Kazuya was around."

Lin snorted. "Figures. The first case that we worked on together I could tell. I had only been there when they were packing things away on the last day."

"The shrine maiden was the one that the whininess was coming off from. It leaked from her."

"I bet. She whined and complained the whole time that we were working."

"Yup. All three were clinging to me. According to this book, when an empath is being hurt from many negative emotions at once there are times when people, usually women, unconsciously project their positive emotions to protect the empath."

Lin remembered that he had read that and put two and two together. "They unconsciously used their emotions to protect you from the emotions that were coming off from the spirits. Unfortunately their stronger emotions, like being whiny, were transferred with because they didn't stop feeling it at the time. They affected you because they stayed stuck on you after you were hurt."

"Exactly."

"Then it is a really good idea that they are gone now."

"Yup! Now I can be my lovable, adorable, and slightly hyper self." Harry told the older male with a smile.

Lin smirked. "Slightly hyper? You mean annoyingly bouncing of the walls hyper, right?"

A pillow was thrown at Lin as well as a tongue being stuck out. "That is my story and I am sticking to it."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Alright then." Lin said in amusement.

They both settled down. Harry and Lin went back to reading their books. This time neither spoke and a comfortable silence fell between them. Both of them glad that Harry was back to normal.

(With Molly and Arthur)

Molly stared at the letter she had just received. When she saw that it was from Minerva she was worried about her daughter. It changed when she read the contents. To her it had to be wrong. There was absolutely no way that Ginny would be disrespectful or rude to anyone let alone someone in authority. It had to have been one of those brats in Slytherin. They must have done something to her daughter.

"Arthur?"

"What is it Mollywobbles?"

"Here read this."

He took the letter from his wife and began reading it. He became confused by its contents. That didn't sound like his daughter to him. There must be something wrong with her.

"Those slimy Slytherin brats must have done something to our little girl."

"They must have. This isn't something that our princess would do."

"I know."

"I wonder why Minerva didn't catch this. She should have realized that Ginny was raised to be respectful."

"I know. Poor dear is so overworked. According to Ginny's last letter she has been filling in for Albus. He hasn't been there."

"That must be it. Wonder where Albus is. Anyway I will write a letter to Minerva to tell her that the Slytherins must have done something like that to her."

"Okay dear. Now our Ginny won't have to serve those detentions. It will be the deviant that caused our Ginny to do it."

"That is correct."

Since the boys didn't leave yet they heard it all. They couldn't understand how blind their parents were. Ginny had been a brat for a while now. Hell they encouraged her behavior. Yet when it was brought up it couldn't be Ginny's fault. It just had to be someone else's fault.


End file.
